


Room For Two

by diamondot



Category: A Knight's Tale (2001)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Sex, F/M, Getting Together, Light Angst, Soft feelings, area blacksmith knows what she wants, but it's definitely the same decision he'd make if he were sober, fear not there's more sober sex than drunk sex, the angst is really very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondot/pseuds/diamondot
Summary: “Are you a woman or a blacksmith?”She gazes across the lists, a small smile on her face. “Sometimes I’m both.”He looks at the fall of her dark hair over her shoulder and the graceful line of her back, and thinks, you are at that.
Relationships: Kate/Roland (A Knight's Tale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Room For Two

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched this movie for the first time in several years, and, well.
> 
> Big thanks to chewb and ladyshipwreck for their support, encouragement, and suggestions. You're both the best.

“Come on now, are you a woman or a blacksmith?”

She gazes across the lists, a small smile on her face. “Sometimes I’m both.”

He looks at the fall of her dark hair over her shoulder and the graceful line of her back, and thinks, _you are at that_.

Days after Will unhorses Adhemar, after they’ve split the winnings and had the surgeon in to look after Will, after the fuss has died down, Roland helps Kate take Will’s ruined breastplate to a forge and watches her begin the work of patching the hole. He mans the bellows, follows her orders, admires the red glow of the forge on her strong arms. She unbuttons the collar of her dress and he tries not to think about the sheen of sweat he can just see on her collarbone. He definitely doesn’t think about the way the muscles of her shoulders and chest move as she welds a patch onto the breastplate. 

She stands back and casts a critical eye over her work, pronouncing it finished. He is still determinedly not thinking about muscle and skin as they find somewhere to sit and drink; as they joke and laugh; as she gazes into his eyes. He’s as surprised as the next man when she leans across the table to kiss him on the mouth. “Do you want me?” She asks.

“Oh Lord, yes,” he answers.

“Good.” She takes him by the hand and leads him out back and fucks him up against a wall (he’s inside her, but he’s too drunk and too stunned; she is definitely doing the fucking). Afterwards she smiles, kisses him softly, and leaves him there to clean himself up. She doesn’t mention it the next morning. He tries, but doesn’t know how.  


This happens three more times over the next couple of months. She turns to him after she’s done for the day, asks him if he wants her (he gazes openly while she works now. She smiles when he catches her eye). Then she leads him to a dark corner somewhere and leaves him gasping, wishing he could hold her.

One day he finds her drunk and sobbing over the forge. He props her up, brings her some water, gently coaxes out of her that her husband had died three years ago today.  _ Roland, you idiot _ . He’d forgotten she was widowed.

He puts her to bed. In the morning he brings her breakfast, is about to leave it outside in the corridor when she opens the door. She looks at him for a long minute, her dark blue eyes red-rimmed and sad. She reaches out and squeezes his hand. “Thank you,” she says. 

“What are friends for?” He replies.

They don’t speak of it again for several days, but the air between them is comfortable and easy. He gazes, she smiles at him-- a softer smile, one he doesn’t know how to read. He wants to kiss her, but doesn’t. He couldn’t bear it if he broke this, whatever it is. Will is well on his way to recovered by now, and ready to get back in the arena. They both agree to travel with him back to the continent, to squire and smith for him.

The night before they leave, she turns to him once again. “Do you want me?” She asks.

He reaches out this time, lets his fingers touch her cheek. “You know I do.”

“I will always love my husband.”

“I wouldn’t ask you not to.”

She stares up at him for a beat, and then kisses him, soft and gentle. He runs his hands along her back, her shoulders. He presses kisses along her jaw, her ear, her neck. She moans softly when his lips touch her collarbone, her fingers tightening in the fabric of his tunic. She takes him to her bed for the first time. They are slow and unhurried. She tugs on his tunic until he pulls it off; she turns around so he can unlace her dress.

They run their hands over each other’s bodies as though this was their first time together. He feels simultaneously as if he is full of lightning and as if he is running through water. He kisses her breasts, her belly, dips his fingers between her legs and echoes her moan as he finds her wet and silky. He finds a rhythm that makes her gasp, her fingers tight on his arm. He kneels over her to touch her with his other hand while he crooks two fingers inside her. Her moans turn to wails when he does this, and he watches in wonder as she plunges over the edge, grinding and clenching on his fingers. 

When she’s quiet again, breathing hard and boneless, he lays down beside her and puts his arms around her. He kisses the top of her head. She snuggles closer and reaches for his cock, working him to full hardness with her strong hands. He’s so turned on that he nearly comes as she straddles him, has to hold her still for a moment to settle his blood before he starts to move, hoping this won’t be over in the next moment. She leans down on her elbows to kiss him and that does it; he gasps her name into her mouth as he comes inside her, her own moans curling into his ears.

He stays in her bed all night. Something bubbles inside him when he wakes up next to her, kissing her in the morning light. The words spill out of him before he can stop them, and she pauses, considering, her eyes boring into him. He takes a deep breath. Something is caught in his throat. “I know you still love your husband. I don’t expect anything. I don’t mind. I just… it’s how I feel.” 

She cups his face in her hands and pulls him into a kiss. “I think there’s room in my heart for two.”


End file.
